We Need A Little Christmas
by sheonlyreadsbooks
Summary: It's almost Christmas time! Sebastian and Blaine are living with Adam and Kurt. Adam and Blaine are a lot more into Christmas than their partners.


"Wait no! Up a little!"

"Now my side's too high!"

"Fine, lower."

"Is it straight yet?"

"I can't tell!"

"Lean back a little."

"I _am _leaned back."

"Ummm…. I think it's straight. Keep it like that."

Just then, the front door swung up. Blaine turned around and grinned widely as soon as he saw his fiancé. He almost jumped out of the chair he was kneeling on but contained himself. "Bas! Tell us! Are the lights straight yet?"

"You're kidding, right?" Sebastian chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Blaine pouted. "Just tell us."

"Like you two could make anything straight," he said teasingly as he walked towards the kitchen.

Blaine groaned and Adam shrugged. "Whatever. It's good enough."

Together, the two of them secured the lights over the mantel and stepped back to admire their work. Alright, well the lights _were _a lot more crooked than they expected. Adam's side looked obscenely high and Blaine's on the other hand looked like it was hung by a kid on their tippy-toes. But they both sighed contentedly. Blaine and Sebastian moved in with Kurt and Adam just a few months ago and it was both Blaine and Adam's first time spending Christmas with somebody who enjoyed the cheesiest bits of the season as much as the other. Sebastian found it adorable but usually refused to participate and teased Blaine lovingly. Kurt enjoyed it, but unlike Blaine and Adam, Christmas wasn't a 24/7 thing for him the minute Thanksgiving ended.

"Good work, Crawfod." Blaine said as he backed away, collapsing onto the couch.

"You too, Anderson." Adam answered, walking forward to adjust a small decoration before flopping down onto the other side of the couch.

Sebastian walked into the living room and squeezed between Blaine and the arm of the couch, wrapping his arm around the other's waist. He gave Blaine a gentle kiss on the cheek before taking a sip of the coffee he just made himself. "This is all the decorating you're doing, right?"

"We still haven't got a tree," Adam answered.

"You're kidding, right? There's barely room for a tree. Where'll we fit it?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We _need _a tree." Blaine half-whined.

"We do not. It's too much." Sebastian said.

"How can you have Christmas without a tree?" Adam defended.

"No. Absolutely not." Sebastian said firmly.

The door opened again and before anybody could do any greetings, Sebastian called out, "Kurt, tell these two we're not getting a tree."

"We're not?" Kurt asked, head cocked.

"I said tell, not ask." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"We need a tree, Sebastian." Kurt answered, shaking his head fondly as he joined them on the couch, cuddling closely to Adam.

"You've joined the dark side." Sebastian scowled over at Kurt playfully.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed happily as he scanned the room. "You boys really went all out, didn't you?"

"It's nice, isn't it?" Adam asked, smiling widely- almost proudly.

"It's beautiful," Kurt hummed, turning to kiss Adam gently.

"Alright, alright. Everybody in this house is Christmas crazy but me. I get it." Sebastian groaned.

Blaine giggled and turned to give Sebastian a kiss before saying, "You're just jealous Adam was getting a kiss and you weren't."

"A little," he chuckled.

"I love you." Blaine said softly.

"Love you too." Sebastian gave Blaine another gentle kiss.

And out of no where, Adam cut in, "Does anybody feel like cooking tonight?"

There was not answer, but everybody was shaking their heads. Adam unwound his arms from around Kurt and stood up. "Alright. I'm ordering Chinese. The usual?"

Again, no answer. Just a bunch of nodding. Kurt stood up. "I'm gonna throw a movie in. What do you guys want to watch?"

Blaine nearly jumped in Sebastian's lap to turn around on the couch so he could watch Kurt approach their collection of movies. "Get a Christmas movie!"

Sebastian groaned.

"C'mon, please?"

Another groan.

Kurt laughed. "How about….." He looked up and down. "Mame! It has a Christmas song, but it's not all Christmas?"

"Why is it every time we watch a movie it's a goddamn musical?" Sebastian asked with yet another groan.

"House vote," Kurt declared.

"You already have two and you know Adam's going to say yes." Sebastian grumbled.

Blaine laughed and kissed Sebastian again. "Stop acting like you hate all of this so much."

"I do," he scowled.

Blaine just laughed again. When Adam walked back into the room, after announcing that the food would be there in 20 minutes, Kurt asked him if Mame was good for the night. He complained that it doesn't constitute as a Christmas movie, but then agreed to it.

Sebastian pouted some more, but that was that. They watched the movie, ate when the food came, and then both couples retired to their respective bedrooms.

It was about one am and Adam was wandering into the kitchen for a glass of water. He saw Sebastian on the floor of the living room, using as little light as possible, huddled over wrapping paper and several presents. He smiled to himself. "So you don't hate Christmas?" he asked softly.

"Do not. Now be quiet. Don't wake anybody else up," he hissed.

Adam's smile widened and he walked until he was next to Sebastian. He sat down next to him. "Looks like you went all-out," he hummed, looking at the pile of boxes between them.

"Blaine likes Christmas. I love Blaine. Of course I'm going to make it good for him." He mumbled softly, taping up some paper.

"You like it a little too, don't you?" Adam asked with a grin.

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

Adam stood up, walking towards the kitchen again. "Alright. Pretend to hate it all you want. I know the truth."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile a little bit at that. "Just don't tell Blaine."


End file.
